Washington
For the United States capital, see Washington, D.C. | image = File:4400 1x1 011.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = None | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = United States | state = | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = N/A | poi = Highland Beach; Mount Rainier; Seattle; Tacoma | 1st = }} Washington is a state in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. Washington was carved out of the western part of Washington Territory which had been ceded by Britain in 1846 by the Oregon Treaty as settlement of the Oregon Boundary Dispute. It was admitted to the Union as the forty-second state in 1889. Washington was the principal setting of the USA Network television series The 4400. The series centered on a group of 4,400 people who were all abducted under mysterious circumstance from different points in time, only to be returned at the base of Mount Rainier in the year 2004. These returnees became colloquially known as the 4400 and upon their return, began demonstrating, strange, fantastic superhuman abilities. To counter any possible threats posed by the 4400, the Department of Homeland Security establishes the National Threat Assessment Command (NTAC). NTAC agent Tom Baldwin partners himself with CDC analyst Diana Skouris and investigates matters involving the 4400 and their perpetually evolving super-powers. Points of Interest ; Highland Beach: In 2003, two young cousins, Shawn Farrell and Kyle Baldwin went out to Highland Beach late at night to drink some beer and have a good time. They talked about prospective girlfriends, including Nikki Hudson, who lived next door to Shawn. As the two continued speaking, they took note of a strange, white light high up in the sky. Shawn Farrell disappeared into the light and was missing for nearly three years. Kyle Baldwin fell to the ground and slipped into a coma and remained in a vegetative state for only slightly longer. 4400: Pilot ; Seattle: Seattle is the northernmost major city in the United States, and the largest city in the state of Washington. A seaport situated on an isthmus between Puget Sound (an arm of the Pacific Ocean) and Lake Washington, about 100 miles south of the Canada – United States border, it is named after Chief Seattle, of the Duwamish and Suquamish tribes. Seattle is the center of the Seattle–Tacoma–Bellevue metropolitan statistical area, the 15th largest in the United States, and the largest in the northwestern United States ; Tacoma: Tacoma is a mid-sized urban port city in and the county seat of Pierce County, Washington, United States. The city is on Washington's Puget Sound, 32 miles southwest of Seattle, 31 miles (50 km) northeast of the state capital, Olympia, and 58 miles northwest of Mount Rainier National Park. On June 11th, 1979, businessman Orson Bailey disappeared in a blinding flash of light and was mysteriously returned to the base of Mount Rainier in the year 2004. 4400: Pilot Films that take place in TV shows that take place in * The 4400 * Dark Angel Characters from * Brad Rossi * Danny Farrell * Elizabeth Bailey * Kyle Baldwin * Linda Baldwin * Nikki Hudson * Orson Bailey * Shawn Farrell * Susan Farrell * Tom Baldwin People who were born in * Desmond Cullum-Jones * Heather Young * Kevin McCarthy * Nancy Coleman People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Washington